staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Maja 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek robi porządek, odc. 52 (Horrid Henry Tides Up); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Animowane bajki świata - Raven kradnie światło (Raven steals the daylight.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Złodziej z Bagdadu (Thief of Bagdad); film przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1940); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1997; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1510; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klan - odc. 1901 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5014 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5014); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5015 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5015); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Komisarz Rex (seria 8) - Przypadkowy strzał (Kommissar Rex, ep. 2, Schnappschub) - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:14 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1902 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1511; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1998; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Traktor pracuje za dwóch, odc. 6 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Two jobs Travis, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 10; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 21:20 Wiktory 2009 - Czerwony dywan; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 21:35 Wiktory 2009; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 23:00 Wiktory - Super Wiktory 2009; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; Trzecia część relacji z jubileuszowej 25.Gali wręczenia Wiktorów - nagród dla osobowości telewizyjnych. Tym razem zostaną wręczone: Super Wiktor , Wiktor Publiczności i Super Wiktor Specjalny-przyznany posmiertnie Janowi Wejchertowi 23:30 Zły generał (Bridge of Dragons, A) 87'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Isaac Florentine; wyk.:Dolph Lundgren, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Rachel Shane; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Głosy z przeszłości (Still Small Voices) 85'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Mario Azzopardi; wyk.:Catherine Bell, Damir Andrei, Deborah Grover; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Mój sąsiad terrorysta (Terrorist Next Door, The) 87'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Jerry Ciccoritti; wyk.:Kathleen Robertson, Michael Ironside, Chenier Hundal, Chris Martin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Leśny pies. Nieuchwytny myśliwy Brazylii cz. 2 (Jungle Dogs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 17/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Rock Star In The House); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla ćwirka - Przerwa w podróży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Daniel i superpsy (Daniel And The Superdogs) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Andre Melançon; wyk.:Matthew Harbour, Annie Bovaird, Macha Grenon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 436; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Everwood - odc. 36/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 213); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (20); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Piosenka obcokrajowca - Kocham Cię, Polsko!; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 2 - Chartum; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 77; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:45 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 409 Szkoła przetrwania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (37); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (37); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama - wydanie specjalne; STEREO, Na żywo 23:05 Czas na miłość - Sabrina (Sabrina) - txt.str.777 121'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Sydney Pollack; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Julia Ormond, John Wood, Greg Kinnear; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Zemsta na zimno (Dinner Rush) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Bob Giraldi; wyk.:Frank Bongiorno, Kirk Acevedo, Julie Zeger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Noc zagadek (Noc zagadek) kraj prod.MALTA (2010); STEREO, Na żywo 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:47 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:52 Pogoda; STEREO 07:53 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski -; STEREO 16:54 Pogoda; STEREO 16:56 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:07 Był taki dzień - 21 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Leksykon PRL; felieton 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:43 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:46 Pogoda; STEREO 17:48 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:54 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:12 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:15 Pogoda; STEREO 18:18 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:31 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:41 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:54 Saga rodów - Ród Hoserów ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:12 Poland Bike - Roweromania; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:24 Pogoda; STEREO 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 106; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Nieparzyści - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:24 Helmut Schmidt - kanclerz poza słuźbą - odc. 1 (Helmut Schmidt, Retiree/Helmut Schmidt ausser Dienst); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:18 Forum - wydanie 106; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:18 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:54 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:04 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:14 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 04:04 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:21 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:57 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:14 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 05:37 Forum - wydanie 106; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 6:55 TV market 7:10 Fortuna Wiedzy 7:55 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 53 8:55 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 295 9:25 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 296 9:55 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 123 10:25 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 124 10:55 Polsat Warsaw Open 2010 13:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 160 13:55 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1115 14:40 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 93 Sezon: 5 15:10 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 94 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 159 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 47 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1116 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1476 20:00 Drużyna specjalnej troski 22:25 Zaginiony w akcji 0:45 Konfrontacje Sztuk Walki XIII 2:15 Tim Sylvia - Mariusz Pudzianowski 3:00 Tim Sylvia - Mariusz Pudzianowski TVN 6:00 Rozmowy w toku 7:00 Arkana magii 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 97 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1290 Sezon: 8 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 130 13:40 W-11 wydział śledczy 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 508 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 98 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Rocky Balboa 22:10 Kongo 0:20 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 4 1:25 Arkana magii 2:30 Telesklep 2:55 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 3:45 Rocky Balboa TV 4 5:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 25, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 112, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 47, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 26, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 85, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:20 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 5, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 113, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 48, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 27, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Obcy 3 - thriller sf, USA 1992 22:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 9, USA 2005 23:25 Carnal Lust - film erotyczny, USA 1:20 Potrójna gra - thriller, USA, Wielka Brytania 1995 3:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Jak zostać młynarzem (Jak zostać młynarzem); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Proszę słonia - odc 1 - Witaminki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Tajemnica Sagali - Kamień Saturna odc. 12 (Tajemnica Sagali) kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Miejsce z historią - Węgrów - duma Krasińskich; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Hit Dekady - (8); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1503; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1880; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - laureaci; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:30 Proroczy żywot Eliasza cz. 2; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (36); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Portrety twórców - Z głową w chmurach; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:15 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Jak zostać młynarzem (Jak zostać młynarzem); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Proszę słonia - odc 1 - Witaminki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 9; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1503; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Pora korali; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:10 Klan - odc. 1880; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (95); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Wiktory 2009; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 22:50 Hity satelity; STEREO 23:05 Super Wiktory 2009; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Trzecia część relacji z jubileuszowej 25.Gali wręczenia Wiktorów - nagród dla osobowości telewizyjnych. Tym razem zostaną wręczone: Super Wiktor , Wiktor Publiczności i Super Wiktor Specjalny-przyznany posmiertnie Janowi Wejchertowi 23:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 404 Własny punkt widzenia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Opole 2009 na bis /24/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1503; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Pora korali; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Klan - odc. 1880; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 404 Własny punkt widzenia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Wiktory - Wiktory 2009; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 04:50 Premiery OPPA 2007 - Jubileuszowa Gala 25. Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Bardów cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Super Wiktory 2009; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 06:00 Zakończenie dnia